bratzpackfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Bratz is a line of mostly 12" dolls released in 2001 to bring tweens and teens (10 to 14 years old) back into the toy market since most tweens began growing out of dolls at the turn of the 20th century, unlike anything that has happened before. In the 1970s and 1980s, it wasn't uncommon to find tweens and young teens still playing with dolls. That began to change in the 1990s, especially closer to 2K. The Bratz appeared to be just what modern girls were looking for at the time. Initially, only four dolls, Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade, were released. Eventually, the Bratz pack grew to include a wide variety of dolls and characters. =Pack= *Cloe *Yasmin *Sasha *Jade *Meygan *Cameron *Dylan *Dana *Nevra *Fianna *Eitan *Koby *Cade *Bryce *Tiana *Kumi *May-Lin *Phoebe *Roxxi *Felicia *Katia *Valentina *Oriana *Siernna *Tess *Nona *Kiana *Lana *Amelie *Emy *Noemie *Lela *Rina (2006) *Sharidan *Vinessa *Trinity *Maribel *Lilee *Iden *Ciara (2006) *Diona *Sorya *Kiani *Lilani *Leah *Krysta *Zack *Alek *Ariane *Marielle *Etienne *Breeana *Dee *Lina *Nora *Raya (2007) *Charli *Adrienne *Brigitte (2007) *Janelle *Wayne *Anyssa *Daphne (2008) *Aubrey *Destiny *Kina *Kobe *Tiana *Peyton *Neveah *Dresden *Sabina *Braden *Cassy *Filon *Ashley *Adri *Ashby *Joelle *Carrie *Leora *Liliana *Lydia *Tyla *Shadi *Shira *Kirana *Finora *Lian *Brielle *Odelia *Geneva *Penn *Gable *Brogan *Thad *Jaylene *Tessa *Myra *Brigitte (2011) *Shania *Maci *Nadine *Rylan *Sorrel *Keelin *Daphne (2011) *Rina (2011) *Ciara (2011) *Raya (2015) *Vee Filez Special Characters *Emanuelle *Nikki *Jeanne B (Jeanne Beker) Bratz Babyz (Not incl. in the original line-up) *Aira *Kesara *Sivan *Alicia *Nita *Nola *Yamit *Zama *Harvey *Tali Bratz Kidz (Not incl. in the original line-up) *Polita (Cloe's Mom) *Portia (Yasmin's Mom) *Sonya (Cloe's Sister) *Carlyn Lil' Angelz (Not incl. in the original line-up) *Colin *Isa *Sana *Carlyn (in the Kidz line) *Tali (in the Babyz line) *Mystery Lil' Angelz in Daredevil Circus Bratzillaz *Cloetta Spelletta *Yasmina Clairvoya *Sashabella Paws *Jade J'Adore *Meygana Broomstix *Fianna Fins *Siernna Calmer *Angelica Sound *Carolina Past *Illiana Honesty *Vampelina *Victoria Antique Lil' Bratz (Not incl. in the original line-up) *Ailani *Nazalia *Rinnie *Talia *Zada *Deavon *Lakin *Mikko *Colin *Mystery Club Character Bratz Petz & Ponyz *Brigitte (Catz) *Jolie (Catz) *Daphne (Catz) *Kendall (Catz) *Kyoko (Catz) *Nami (Catz) *Yukiko (Catz) *Cho (Catz) *Kailee (Catz) *Saidi (Catz) *Samara (Catz) *Josette (Catz) *Abby (Dogz) *Shae (Dogz) *Pilar (Dogz) *Kali (Dogz) *Gianna (Dogz) *Demi (Dogz) *Arya (Dogz) *Sandrine (Dogz) *Shayna (Foxz) *Reilly (Foxz) *Carly (Foxz) *Bree (Foxz) *Chantel (Foxz) *Cinnebar (Foxz) *Tali (Foxz) *Bonita (Ponyz) *Celeste (Ponyz) *Pursia (Ponyz) *Sashay (Ponyz) *Maisie (Ponyz) *Adara (Ponyz) *Ambrosia (Ponyz) *Brynesse (Ponyz) *Carmelina (Ponyz) *Bijou (Ponyz) *Freesia (Ponyz) *Siren (Ponyz) *Anya (Ponyz) *Dita (Ponyz) *Shayla (Ponyz) *Trina (Ponyz) *Alyssa (Ponyz) *Ashley (Ponyz) *Olympia (Ponyz) *Raina (Ponyz) Movie and Show-Only Lead Characters *Anna (Bratz Girlz Really Rock the Movie) *Alia (Bratz Desert Jewelz) *Mandy Pickett (Bratz Forever Diamondz) *Meredith Baxter-Dimly (Bratz the Movie) *Avery (Bratz The Movie) *Quinn (Bratz the Movie) *Cherish (Bratz the Movie) *Manny (Bratz the Movie) *Bubbie (Bratz the Movie) *Cymbeline (Bratz Fashion Pixiez) *Burdine (Bratz TV Series and Bratz Rock Angelz) *Kirstee Tweevil (Bratz TV series and Bratz Rock Angelz) *Kaycee Tweevil (Bratz TV series and Bratz Rock Angelz) *Ginger (Bratz Kidz Slumber Party) *Headmistress Magika (Bratzillaz webseries) *Levitor (Bratzillaz webseries) *Igneus (Bratzillaz webseries) *Toola Twins (One Being Tona Toola)(Bratzillaz webseries) *Mr. Lectric (Bratzillaz webseries) *Byron Powell (Bratz Rock Angelz, Bratz TV Series, and Bratz Forever Diamondz) *Madame Demidov (Bratz Girlz Really Rock) *Alonce (Bratz TV Series) *Elemina (Bratz TV Series) *Gertrude (Bratz TV Series) *Jillian (Bratz TV Series) *London Milton (Bratz TV Series) *Nicole (Bratz TV Series) *Prudence (Bratz TV Series) *Roberta (Bratz TV Series) *Tiffany (Bratz TV Series) *Wilma (Bratz TV Series) *Yoko Nomura (Bratz TV Series) *Mr. Whitman (Bratz the Movie) *Katie-Cloe's Mom (Bratz the Movie) *Julie-Jade's Mom (Bratz the Movie) *Allison-Sasha's Mom (Bratz the Movie) *Sasha's Dad (Bratz the Movie) *Cruise (Bratz TV Series) *Dexter (Bratz The Movie) *Melvino (Bratz Fashion Pixiez) *Jason-Jade's Dad (Bratz The Movie) *Principal Dimly (Bratz TV Series) *Principal "Chadwick" Grimm (Bratz Kiz Fairy Tales) Category:Bratz, Category:Characters, Category:Bratz Pack,